Shellington
Dr. Shellington Sea Otter is a sea otter also part of the Octonauts crew. He is the Octopod's marine biologist with a Scottish accent, and one of the scientists of Tomorrowland. He's a cute, nerdy sea otter who loves doing field research and working in his lab, though he doesn't wear glasses. He's easily distracted by rare plants and animals and often gets into trouble because of this, but his knowledge of the ocean is a big help in Octonaut missions. He is very studious about marine life and likes to study all about it in the lab. Though he may be knowledgeable about marine life, Shellington is a beginner pilot and has crashed the GUP-D twice and the GUP-E once, but he will probably soon learn how to drive a GUP properly. When out on missions, he's usually sitting in the back or in the passenger seat, and for that reason (in a sense of irony, he is portrayed as a decent driver in many episodes). Some of his talents include playing the harp, playing the piano (possibly), golfing, drawing, sleeping during missions, crashing the GUPs, and being humorous. Just like Tweak, Professor Inkling and Tunip and the vegimals, Shellington appears to sleep where he works so his room doubles as the ship's lab. The shelves are filled with many different samples that he has collected while out on missions. This is where he is usually found, viewing samples through his microscope. When not in his room, he is also found in his seat up in the HQ where he assists Dashi with the ship's computers. He usually is with Dashi during missions. In both the original UK version of the show and the US one, Shellington has a Scottish accent. Shellington has a sister named Pearl and a little nephew called Periwinkle. Oddly, unlike his sister and nephew, he wears a helmet while diving, like the other Octonauts. He's also allergic to red sea urchins- a delicacy for sea otters which is one reason why he is a member of the Octonauts/TDSF. Appearance His fur is brown, with some spiky looking fur hanging down over his forehead, and a sand colored face. He's normally seen wearing a waterproof satchel, and wears a pair of blue boots and a blue hat with the Octonauts' logo on it. He's usually seen holding his favorite magnifying glass as well. Of all the Octonauts, he is the only one, other than Peso, who has a mouth that doesn't have a peanut-shaped muzzle. His pajama outfit includes green plaid slippers and a striped green nightcap with a fluffy pom-pom on the end. Clothing , Fire LEO-02 Exceliza, GooGoo's GX-3 and Vic Viper]] * Deep Sea Suit * Tuxedo * Pajamas * Snow Suit * Water Gunbird Suit (Great Crossover Squad) * Battle Helmet (BTV Kaku Children's Animation Spring Festival 2019, shown below) Quotes * "Jumping Jellyfish!" * "Jumping Comb Jelly" in "Octonauts and the Comb Jelly" * "Fascinating!" * "Amazing!" * "Look at this!" * "Octonauts, to the Jelly-bay!" Shellington making a mistake for the meeting location after telling Tunip to sound the Octoalert. and the Immortal Jelly. * "You're standing on my foot!" and the Narwhal and and the Duck-Billed Platypus. Appearances in the VG Saga Shellington appears in Virtual Galaga as a pilot of the Tomorrowland Death Squad Force (co-pilot of the Triple Fighter), whereas he appeared in Great Crossover Squad as a playable character, equipped with water abilities. Weaponry (as a Gun Bird) Water Mines: Shoots water-filled mines that detonate huge watery explosions, similar to the F-117 Stealth's Heat Mines. (Missile Weapon) Mega Tsunami: Summons a huge tsunami that wipes out all enemies and enemy projectiles, taken from both 1943: The Battle of Midway & 1943 Kai: Midway Kaisen. (Bomb Attack 1) Triple Fighter Strike: Calls on the Triple Fighter, which shoots a barrage of piercing lasers and launches a cluster of Spread/Hyper Bombs. This is a collab of the G10N Fugaku & the B-36 Peacemaker. (Bomb Attack 2, Only the Octonauts Gun-Birds use this attack) TDSF Attack Unit: First used by Pac-Man in MUGEN, the player calls on the Triple Fighter, Galaxip, Gyaraga, Gaplus Fighter, Bosconian Space Fighter & the Solvalou, firing a barrage of lasers to the enemy. This is a collab of the B7A Ryusei Kai & the P-51 Mustang. (Bomb Attack 3, Only the Octonauts Gun-Birds use this attack) Water Splasher: Shellington Launches 2 Red water balloons and create big water splashes, similar to F-117's Sonic Wave weapon. (Charge/Over Weapon)Category:Octonauts Category:TDSF Category:Virtual Galaga Category:Characters